A mix of Idocity, Hiding Secrets, Desperation and Insecurity (AU)
by Weirdnessextreme13
Summary: The summary's inside. Rated T for some swearing (but not the 'F' word)
1. Chapter 1

_Scarlet was always carefree, until a boy ruined her life. Did she mention that that boy's brother seemed to be trying to help her?_

_Cinder has always been a typical Cinderella just because she doesn't look like her sisters. As well as her not so secret secret. Then, of course, a boy has to try to get her to help him. And get her in trouble with the one and only, _fantabulous _Adri._

_Cress wants to break free of her mistress who's keeping her in a locked room, all the time (except for school, sadly), all this because she's a talented hacker. She more than ready to run away from her lovely captor, 'mistress Sybil'!_

_Citrine is so broken, so sad, so self hating, it's hard for her to piece herself together and concentrate enough to get her sister back as well as keep the rest of the family safe. Maybe she's not as useless and worthless and stupid as people makes her out to be._

_What'll have happened if they all mix together?_

Chapter 1

Scarlet buried her hand in the feed bag, eyes silently flashing.

She had been, no she _was, _an idiot.

School hadn't been too torturous, until one jock, Ran, started flirting with her...and she'd flirted back.

Idiot, _idiot_, IDIOT!

Letting loose a guttural scream, Scarlet hurled the feed bag against the wall as hard as she could, causing a hole to burst from it and for feed to spill out.

With loud clucks, the chickens flew towards the feed bag and eating up all the spilled feed they could reach.

_Think_...She inhaled...

Her only friend at the beginning of the year had been Citrine.

_Exhale._

Now at the end of the year, her only friends were...

_Inhale_...

Phony

_Exhale_...

Maybe she could make it up to Citrine.

But to do that she'd have to get out of the..._thing_ she was in. A sequined low-cut white top and a super-short black mini-skirt. Also, the stupid heels she could barely stand in, let alone walk. And, of course, enough makeup for a Halloween party, no, two.

She took a deep breath. _It's going in change in 3, 2, 1..._

She threw her heels into the tool shed, and ran barefoot all the way from the chicken coop to her bedroom, grimacing when her feet hit sharp things. How did Citrine run miles like this?

Scarlet collapsed onto her bed and relaxed for a bit, before siting up and wriggling out of her clothes and wiping off all the makeup. She turned to her desk, where the clothes Citrine had set for her lay before they'd fallen out.

A red hoodie, her very favourite, black tank, old blue faded jeans and sneakers.

Easy to pull off...and once her everyday clothes.

She smiled to herself. She was changing back to her old self, being the girl before.

XxX

Citrine's parents were druggies who loved having sex and heroin way more than their children, who were 'accidents', but she was dealing with it.

Citrine's parents died when she was five, leaving her and her older sister in charge of three other siblings and without a house but she was dealing with it.

Citrine was bullied daily, called names like ugly, fatty, stupid, faker-of-sickness, she doesn't defend herself because all are true...even her only friend ditched her but she was dealing with it.

Citrine couldn't speak, an incident having to do with broken glass and the head of her attackers, Liesel, but she was dealing with it.

Citrine was the self proclaimed loser of the orphanage, too overprotective and broken to befriended with. This, also, was being dealt with.

The thing was, every night, the heads of the orphanage will hit her, tell her she didn't didn't deserve to be alive, if she wasn't, then her parents would have been alive. Sapphire, Rose, Yax and Pierce (yes, the last name) would have a house. Would be living it good.

That she couldn't deal with.

Citrine drys her wet eyes, puts the stupid, _blasted_, _**bedangged **_thing away, turns the lights out.

Today, she's done. Today she's beat. Maybe, if she was lucky, she'd die in her sleep.

XxX

Cinder cups a hand under her chin, watching Peony carefully. Her twin sister was doing a good job keeping her cool while talking to Kai, the cutest boy in school, the presidents son, who also happens to be Peony's crush.

Cinder waits for Kai to wink at her twin. To flirt with Peony.

He doesn't, at least not yet.

"_Peony_." Cinder emphasises, deciding to stop them. She wants Peony to be happy, yes, but not at the cost of business.

"Oh, yes. Sorry Cinder." Peony glides toward the counter with Kai at her elbow. "Kai, this is my twin sister Cinder. Cinder, this is Kai. We'll be doing our science project upstairs." Cinders nods; stays behind the counter as per normal.

Kai studies her until she squirms, looking curious. "Fraternal?"

"No," Cinder deadpans. "I was adopted." The flash of anger is so brief, she feels bad afterward. It was only there because she didn't want Kai to hurt Peony. "Sorry. And for the record, I'm not, really." She says after awhile.

"It's ok." Kai smiles warmly at her and her heart flutters without her permission.

XxX

Cress's fingers fly over the computer, hacking into the given account. She doesn't question, just does, no complaint. She rebels, of course, silently, no big flashes, she gets no rewards; nothing like in the movies.

After all, she knows she's lucky to be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an idea of mine, as you can tell, it's an AU. It's going to be written in 3rd person view (which I such at writing, so tell me if I accidentaly write things like: me, I, My, our, etc. so I can go correct it. Thankies for reading :) I don'e wanna make Citrine OP. So please tell me if I do :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Crescent, please get the details of the party right away. The guest list too." Mistress passes her a piece of paper and she nods eagerly.

"Yes mistress. I'll do it right away!" Cress was eager for mistress to go away so she could finish up the latest drama.

"You aren't watching any of that American rubbish, are you?" Mistress narrowed her eyes. (**A/N no offence americans, it's just for the book, I think your dramas are quite interesting, no lie :P).**

"No, mistress." The lie slips of her tongue easily.

"No interaction?"

"No mistress." Cress was tired of lying, if she was to be honest.

"Very good. Queen Levana wishes to see you soon. For..._that_ matter." Mistress implied.

"Yes mistress." Cress hated what they were doing, she warned the people as much as she could, but they never got it. _And_ they were _supposed_ to be smart."Who do you want me to check?" It took her a second to realize that she sounded too desperate.

You're an actress, Cress. She told herself, slouching discreetly and trying to look meek. She shifted from foot to foot. _Act normal_.

Or as normal as someone could be when trapped in a room.

Mistress narrowed her eyes at Cress for a moment, then said, "Sapphire Wilson. She's an _orphan_. So you should feel a connection."

Cress bob her head in what she hoped was meekly and replied with the usual: "I'll try my best."

XxX

Cinder felt exhausted. As well as helping people repair their phones and laptops at an ungodly hour of 6 a.m., she also had to talk Peony out of buying 'blue ocean mist' or a bracelet. All _before_ classes, too.

Alright, she'd thought the bracelet was pretty too, but still!

"It's impractical." Cinder deadpans. "You'd wear it a grand total of once then pawn it off."

"But it looks real and it's cheap!" Peony isn't going down without a fight. "And I really like it. I swear il wear it more than once."

"Adri won't get it."

"Our birthday is soon. I've been dropping hints."

"To _Adri_?!"

"And Pearl."

"I cannot believe I'm related to you!"

"I say that a lot. Except with a 'let alone twins'."

"I literally hate you so much right now."

"Aww. But I lurv you!" Peony threw her arms around her.

Cinder considers; softens. "Don't keep your hopes up." Cinder warns. "Now go before you're late for school.

XxX

Scarlet walks through the halls, beginning of sophomore year, she ignores the whispers, the probable rumors and look for Citrine.

People could be mean to her. They didn't know that she could fire a gun more accurately than probably anyone else in this school. They didn't know that she could speak French better that Clara, the French whiz, because they didn't know she was an exchange student, forced to leave her beloved France. Things could stay like that as far as she was concerned, if she were to be honest to herself, her fingers curling over the pistol hidden in her waistband. At a young age, her grandmother had drummed into her head that you never knew if you were in trouble, or if someone was going to kidnap you.

But she'd be fine if she could have her best friend back.

She's at her usual place, the back corner of the canteen. Scarlet takes a deep breath. She was never good with apologies.

"Cit." Scarlet sits opposite her old friend.

Citrine nods a greeting. Scarlet prays that she remembers all the hand signals Citrine uses to express herself.

"I'm soo sorry. I was an idiot and had stars in my eyes." She says bitterly. "I thought Ran had an interest but it was to jar the stupid naïve wannabe popular. I'm sorry, Cit."

Citrine opens her mouth-a mistake-and then an alarmed expression crosses her face. Scarlet reacts immediately, she pulls Citrine to her feet and drags her to the toilets and holds back her hair as she pukes blood into the sink.

"Still no improvement." Scarlet clucks her tongue in disappointment.

Citrine shakes her head. Her hand gestures, head movements, leg tapping; all part of her own language. (**Please don't ask; go with it :))**

_No_.

"Pity that." Scarlet says.

_I forgave you ages ago, you idiot._

"Really?" Her face lights up. "You're awesome!"

_Come on. Puking gives me an appetite._

Soon, they're laughing (Citrine laughs silently, of course) and joking around like nothing ever happened.

XxX

Ze'ev watches _her_. He watched how she looks like laughing, head thrown back, mouth wide open, hood over her red curls, like she's more relaxed with the mute than with the populars.

He can't help thinking that she looks more beautiful in jeans and a hoodie than in a dress or a skirt.

He remembers Ran flirting with her. He'd been upset, jealous and generally not pleased but he never told Ran that. In fact, he didn't talk to her when she was in their group.

He inhales softly. He can't believe what his queen wants him to do. But he'd have to.

He gets up, throwing out his tray and about to make his way towards _her_ table, when Clara clings to his arm.

"Ze'ev. Where you going?" She purrs, stroking his arm.

He hates how everyone assumes that they're together. He has a job to do! Clara isn't going to stop him, in fact, he's had enough of her.

"Clara, get off me. I'm not interested, whatever you say isn't going to change that." He growls throwing her off him. He hears her gasp and feels bad-only for a second-but continues walking.

He takes a deep breath. Then he sits next to the girl, Scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Kaider next chaptor.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kai passed his hand over his eyes. The normal mechanics couldn't fix his android. The royal mechanics couldn't either.

What is it with the thing?

"Sir, have you tried the electronics repair shop on this road?" His head mechanic, Jonas, had tapped a spot on his map. "They help my uncle repair his IPad when I couldn't. Apparently you should ask for a Lihn Cinder.

"Thanks, Jonas." Kai had said half-heartedly. "I'll go check it out." Why did the name Cinder ring a bell?

So now he was here, Nasini under one arm, in front of a familiar shop. He'd been invited before by a girl...Peony? Penny? Yeah, Penny. To do their science project on cells.

"Here goes nothing, Nasini." Kai muttered to his broken android.

He pushed open the door. A bell rang, surprisingly loud in the emptiness of the shop. Kai looked around, noting all the spare android, tablet and phone parts. Androids had been an addition to the world before he had been born, escort-droids had come soon after. Most people had one (or both) of them now.

Kai walked the the counter. Nobody was there but there was a bell. Kai spammed the bell, buzzing it repeatedly.

THUD

Kai jumped (and stopped playing with the bell) looking around for the source.

"Whaaa do youuu whaaann?" A voice drawled in an exaggerated manner crossly.

A girl with stringy brown hair sat up, rubbing her head, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at him angrily, then widening in shock.

His own surprise at someone being there melted into an apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise anyone was there."

"My gosh, it's you." Kai cringed as she said that. Another one who'll only be nice because he's the president's son.

"If you're here to talk to Peony, she's at jazz practice. If you want to talk to Pearl, she's out shopping. If you're here to argue...I mean talk, to Adri, she's also shopping and all of that jazz." The girl told him, running her fingers through her hair. Oh. So the girl's name _was_ Peony. Dimly, he recognised her as Peony's twin...the one called...he's forgotten.

"I'm actually looking for a Lihn Cinder?" He decided he'd better find the mechanic, wherever he was.

"Oh." The girl's eyes widen and she stops rubbing her head. "Umm, I'm Lihn Cinder." She brings her hand down and shakily points to herself.

"Really?" To say Kai was surprised was a nice way of putting it. "I was imagining an old man with a beard. And yeah, I'm Kai."

"Most people do. And I met you before." She sighs softly and pulls her hair up into a ponytail. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You have?" He arched a brow. "Here," he heaved Nasini onto the counter, "she's been out of it since last week, can you repair her?"

"Oh? Does she have routine checks?" Cinder examined the android, pulling nearer to her. Kai wondered why she didn't stand.

"Yes. Monthly." He said.

"Oh." Cinder frowned then leaned forward, smacking her hand against Nasini's bulbous head (again not standing).

Kai jumped as Nasini was knocked over. He began to doubt that this girl was Lihn Cinder. Maybe it was some kind of sick joke.

"You'll be surprised how often that works." Cinder told him, obviously picking up on his thoughts. "Hmm, it's an old model, she might have broken down. If she did, I'd recommend you should have her replaced with a newer one."

"Can you repair her?" He asked again.

She nodded slowly. "With adequate time, maybe."

"Could I have her by the moon festival?" He asks, deflated. Kai had hoped that she would just press a button an Nasini would be as good as normall.

"So soon?" Cinder asked. "That's in two weeks. I might need more time, if I can repair her. Why don't you want an upgrade, though?"

Kai hesitates. Cinder seemed nice enough and she hadn't asked why he wasn't using his dad's mechanics. Frankly, he didn't think she looked like a nosy person. Or was one.

"Sentimental reasons." He replied cautiously. "She was my first tutor."

"Uh-huh." Cinder frowned.

"Nah. It's a top-secret national matter." He said in what he hoped was a joking manner, pulling Nasini towards him. "It's best that it remains secret."

"Ahhh." She drawled. "Sure." Feebly, she reached for Nasini. "I'll have to keep her with me, if you don't mind. Will you pass her here?"

"Why?" He demanded. "You can stand up and get her."

Cinder stiffened and he knew that that was a stupid thing to say.

That was reinforced when Cinder picked up a nut and flung it at him. "GET OUT!" She shrieked. Se picked up another thing, a bolt, and flung it at him. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"Cinder! I'm sorry!" Kai threw his hands in front of his face as she begin a frontal attack.

"Do not ask about slash _imply_ seriously obvious personal matters!" She flung a spare part at him.

"I'm sorry, ok? Sorry, sorry." She finally stopped. Cautiously, he put his hands down. "So...will you still be looking at Nasini?"

She exhaled, leaned back. "Yeeeesssss, I will, ok? Now get out."

He made his way to the door, when the worst thing that could happen, happened.

An android entered. **(A/N HA YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, WERE YOU? If you were...you are a frigging genius.)**

"Cinder!" The android waved a slip of paper. "I got it!"

Cinder stiffened once again. The android made it's way over to her and passed her a slip of paper.

"So soon?" Cinder whispered, like she had forgotten Kai was there. "I don't think I should do this, Iko."

"Oh, come on! No harm in trying! What's that phase...no gain no pain? Whatever. Anyway, if you do it, you'll get-OHMYGOD! IS THAT THE PRESIDENT'S SON?"

Cinder winced, but nodded. An android showing emotion? Interesting. Kai mused.

"It's awesome to meet you!" The android gushed. "I'm Iko!"

"Umm. Hi?" Kai said cautiously. Maybe..."What are you guys taking about?"

"Oh we're talking about Cinder's l-"

Cinder scowled. "I thought I told you to get out?"

"Going!" He put up both his hands and walked backwards toward the door, kicking open with his foot. He had barely left when the he heard the click of a lock and saw the open sign being flipped.

"Oh dear." He strained to hear iko's voice. "You have grease on your forehead." She had? He hadn't noticed.

He could hear something else, someone sobbing.

He was a complete _idiot_.

XxX

Scarlet cupped her chin skeptically. "Who're you?"

"Ze'ev." The until-just-now-unknown-boy-aka-Ze'ev tells her. "What's yours?"

"Scarlet, and this annoying lady here is Citrine." Scarlet smiled pleasantly at Ze'ev and laughed at Citrine, who had stuck her tongue at her.

_His name's familiar._

"She thinks she's heard your name before." Scarlet tells him.

Ze'ev shrugs. "Must be one of those names."

"Sureeee." Scarlet drawled. "Must be."

_Ran's bro!_

Scarlet squinted. "Noooooo." She said under her breath (it didn't work).

"No what?" He asked.

"Ran's brother, what's-his-face." She glared at him. "That's you?"

"It's Ze'ev, not what's-his-face." He sighs. "And I swear I'm not like Ran."

"Not a player?" She mused. Scarlet turned to Citrine, who shrugged.

_Maybe he's nice. Maybe he's sorry about what his brother did. Maybe he's_ interested.

"Yeah," she muttered, "and maybe pigs fly."


	4. Chapter 4

Cress watched the footage in a lazy fashion, her finger hovering over the fast-forward button. She was watching the morning footage of what happened while she was at school. Nothing. Just the door.

Finally, she caved in and fast forwarded to the afternoon cameras-about right now. After nothing interesting happened, she clicked the record button then turned her attention to the school gates.

They were the place with the most drama. Cress watched with amusement as a junior broke up with his girlfriend and she tried to fling a freshman at him. She smiled when she saw the particular girl hiding herself in the alley opposite from school. If she hadn't been picked by mistress Sybil straight after school, she would have tried to make friends.

She watched Sapphire Wilson leave the building grabbing a sophomore girl on her way. The sophomore waved at her friend-Scarlet, Cress recognised because Scarlet was the girl Ran cheated on-and followed Sapphire to the next building, the junior high school, and wait.

Sighing, she zoomed in on Sapphire, watching from camera to camera as she picked up her siblings. Including the sophomore, there were four. Being the only child, Cress was curious as to how all those five kids lived together with other kids without murdering one another.

Maybe they were one of those picture perfect families that smiled all the time, said please and thank you, are always nice and-

And maybe she'd been watching too many dramas. Cress sighed. Another day, nothing done.

XxX

Winter was twirling around in the middle of the street, pedestrians smiling at her innocence.

Jacin couldn't help smiling. It was like Winter didn't know that she could be hit by a car.

She reminded him of that old song,_ 'Waiting For Superman'_. (**This will not be a normal thing, it's just for this once)**

_She's talking to angels,_

The night before had been his first night and he had been surprised when Winter started talking to the air. When Jacin had asked her, she'd looked at him like he was stupid and/or crazy and hadn't replied.

_She's counting the stars,_

He'd waited impatiently for Winter to go back inside to sleep when he'd decided to look for her. He'd walked into her sitting on a grassy slope finger in the air counting something.

_She's making a wish on passing cars,_

She'd pressed her face against the window of the car and smiled, closing her eyes and putting her hands together like she had been praying.

_She dancing with strangers,_

Which was as far as they'd come into the song so far. _So far._

Jacin couldn't stop smiling, Winter had that effect on him, as Winter laughed and grabbed some lady's hand and danced with her for a while before swinging the lady to a random man, who was laughing and decided to dance.

XxX

Winter had been dancing ages, and his patience was being tested, he drummed his fingers on the hood of the car. Suddenly, she was _right there_ in front of him, so near their noses were touching.

"Whoa." Jacin stumbled back a bit.

"Silly," she laughs, grabbing his wrists, "come on, dance with me."

"Winter-" he protests.

"No, you will dance! Loosen up!" Winter dragged him over to the road, where the whole street was clogged up with dancers. _Winter_, Jacin thought,_ what have you done?_

"Do you dance with all your bodyguards?" He joked.

"No." She replied seriously. "Just you."

Jacin grinned so widely, it hurt, but he joined her improvised waltz-salsa-and-goodness-knows-how-many-other-dances, people twirling and swirling around them, Winter's swishy skirt billowing around them.

XxX

(Lol it's the next day)

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

His day started out normal enough, avoiding girls and hanging out with Carswell, who preferred to be called Thorne, his surname. Not that Kai blamed him, he'd use a different name too if he had a name like _Carswell_.

His day got weirder during lunch, when Thorne pointed out to him that someone was staring at him. That wasn't the weird part. One person or another was always staring at him because he was the presidents son. The weird bit was the way Thorne said it, usually, he would just gesture, but today he actually opened his mouth.

"The chick's glaring at'cha."

He looked at his friend. "_Glaring_?"

"Yeah. Glaring. You gotta see this dude. No female has _ever_ glared at you. Other than your mom, of course."

Kai decided against telling Thorne that Cinder had glared at him too.

He turned around and noticed that Thorne was right. The girl also happened to be Lihn Peony. Coincidence? He thought not.

When she saw him looking at her, she stood and grabbed his arm, dragging him out.

"What is you problem?" She demanded.

"I-"

"No, just shush. I thought you were nice." She snarls.

"You drag me out of lunch, imply that I'm mean and ask me what _my_ problem is?" He asked.

"Well, you hurt my sister and still act like you're a freaking god?!"

He blinked.

"Good point..." He cursed in his head. "I'll be back with you later."

"No. You are going to hear my rant." She deadpanned.

And did she ever rant.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sukish chapter, I had a better one but I accidentally delete it and I didn't save it anywhere :( I'm stupid... PLUS I JUST REALISED THAT I FRICKING FORGOR WINTER! ARGH I'M AN IDIOT! I have no idea what I'm going to do with her though... never mind, now I know :). Oh well, I managed to write her in :) Yaysies<strong>

**Spoiler alert (for my story): Kai doesn't fall in love with Cinder...(the dot dot dots are there forma reason! tbc in the next authors note :D)**

**Nighties, if you're in my time zone, Morning if you ain't. **

**Review? I'd like to know what you think of this.**

**:P**


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate them." Emilé clicked her tongue.

"That, Scarling, is the exact things your principle wants us to get rid off."

"He can go screw himself." Scarlet folded her arms.

"Scarling, think positive." Emilé chided.

"I'm thinking positive. Can I go now?" Scarlet hated that she got in trouble because she was having a verbal smack-down with Clara and her goons, who were mad that Ze'ev left their table for the two unpopular girls.

When they were caught, Clara and her wonderful friends blamed Scarlet for starting it and it was four against one so here she was now, at the guidance counselor's daughter. Brilliant, just brilliant.

They wouldn't listen. They made fun of Citrine's inability to speak, taunting her. Of course Scarlet had to step in!

"I'm afraid not. You'll have to tell me what this positive thought is." Scarlet wondered how Emilé's face didn't hurt from her constant smile.

"Stabbing Clara and her goons." Scarlet replied.

Emilé's smile faltered and she massaged her forehead.

Scarlet usually had that kind of effect on adults, but on a teen? That was new.

XxX

Sapphire hated being late. She also hated when people were late. Little things like that.

So when Citrine was late, she grew agitated. It was like Rex to be late. It was like Rose to be late. It wasn't like Pierce to be late. Citrine... Was either on time or extremely late.

Hopefully it wasn't the latter.

She sighed and went to pick up Pierce, who was smart enough to go to pick the other two up.

After that, when she went back, she discovered that Citrine had been there, but had left.

Her sister was making her late, and Sapphire did not like that one bit.

XxX

"Pierce, blood sample." Sapphire instructed, brandishing her needle.

"Why do you-screw it." Pierce sighed, sticking out his arm.

"Make its snappy. Cit made me late and I don't like that." She pushed the plunger.

"Yeah, but she might be doing a job. You're not the only one earning money, ya know. Ouch." He winced.

"Don't worry, brother-of-mine." She said sweetly.

"Don'tcha miss bein on the road?" Pierce asked. "No addie-ults nags us. We specks the ways we wants."

"Spec propaly." Sapphire snapped.

"It's 'properly'." Pierce corrected, switching to scholar mode.

"You think I know that?" She asked, dropping the needle into a zip...log(?) bag.

"Well, you do have a lisp." He replied.

"A whatchs?" She squints.

"Why you can't pronounce 's', why there's an added 's' behind some words. Stuff like that. You know?"

"Oh, a lisp." Sapphire nodded, like she knew what he was talking about (she didn't).

WHOOSH.

The door flew open. (Dun, dun, dun!)

_I hate teachers._

"Higath **(A/N hi pronounced with a 'th' No offence to people with a lisp.)** whath wrongs?" She drawled.

Citrine flopped onto the bed, hugging one of her many stuff toys (from a history best not mentioned), a panda this time, and poofed out her cheeks, remembering to stretch her arm out.

_Miss Ng scolded me for standing to scratch my butt._

Sapphire pushed the needle into Citrine's skin, wincing as her sister flinched.

"Miss Ng needs to blame her wrinkles on _someone_." Pierce laughed. "You're the scrape goat."

Don't I know it. When can we run? What's a scapegoat?

"When I'm done doing my job and getting enough moneys." Sapphire muttered. "And I don't know"

_I know that._

"Well'th, I've gotta go." She stood. "Cya." (A/N she literally pronounced it as 'c' and 'ya')

Sapphire left, going to and leaving the bag and notes at the usual place, pocketing the pay from the previous day.

It was a risky job, but the pay was good, plus she got to confiscate Pierce's knife (which Cit borrowed to dig out her tooth once, but to be fair, she did the same before her) and she got to do _something _other_ than _mope and_ sulk._

Against the little _fudgers_ that made their parents like that.

Besides, she likes doing things, it's genetic.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chaptor is so short, I was going to make it longer than I was like: never mind. Sorry though, if I made it longer, it would be too long...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Cinder blinked. This was a bad dream.

"Get the 'ell away from me." She slid herself quickly under the counter.

"Cinder." Peony beamed at her. "Be nice."

Kai (doggone him!) raised both arms. "I _said_ I was sorry."

"Did you even mean it?" She snapped, fingers closing around the knife she had been using to dig wires out of a escort. It was several days after the incident but Cinder stiff wanted to skewer him.

"Yep. And I also came to tell you something else." He said, carefully. "Also, I'm not armed at all."

She waved the blade, a clear 'go on' signal, even though she wanted to say, _so?_

"Well, Cinder." Peony beamed again. That was getting her nervous. Really nervous. And she had a bad feeling in her gut. "We're going to be dating!"

If she expect happiness, she didn't get it. Nowhere near being happy.

Instead, Cinder freaked.

"Omgomgomgomgomgomg." She yelped. "Omg, that had better be a joke."

"Why?" Kai faked sadness. "I'm nice, and I'm sweet, I don't cheat, I'm no player, the list goes on, and on, and on."

"_Peony_!" She snarled.

"Oh, um...things to do, people to meet, food to eat! We really should get going." Peony probably knew Cinder was a centimetre _millimetre_ away from exploding.

"Yeah, _go_." _Go, go. Before I make a scene in front of you two._ Cinder waited till they were gone. Then she screamed, throwing things, breaking stuff, generally being a complete wrecking ball.

That.

**SMASH**

Stupid boy!

**CLANG**

Too, _freaking_.

**WHAM**

_NOSY!_

**PLUNG**

After she was done, she sat back and breathed deeply.

It was Peony's life, but Cinder knew that Peony would do whatever she wanted, Peony felt indebted to her for...

_Pain, pain, pain, pain. Someone screaming, sitting on top of her, screaming even louder than the pounding in her head: the ringing in her ears... "WAKE UP! You gotta Cinder, you gotta! Don't leave me!"_

She blinked, Iko had randomly appeared in front of her, like she always did when Cinder had a flashback.

"Oh dear, tsk, tsk." Iko was just muttering. "Just because your jealous doesn't mean you can wreck the place."

Cinder straightened and pushed off the counter, half twirling. "I wasn't jealous. I just don't like Kai."

"How?" Iko gaped. "He's wonderfully handsome and nice and sweet and gen-"

"You haven't even met him yet." Cinder pried a blackened wire out of the escorts' control panel.

"Well, I felt that we connected when we met, that's all." Iko sighed dejectedly. "But I suppose I'll see him more often now?"

"Yeah," her head was swimming. "I suppose so." Emotions, emotions.

She wasn't worth Peony's pin. Peony deserved to be happy. She would let her be happy.

XxX

(Next morning)

"So you're the new kid?" The blonde asked, looking mildly interested. "The one from the circus?"

"Yes I'm the new kid," Kevin replied impatiently, _honestly_, "how many new kids do you have every year, for you to ask something like that? Anyway, if I wasn't the kid from the circus, would you even care?"

The blonde look taken aback, apparently not expect him to speak back. Or was it talk back? Ugh, who care. _Cares_.

"What's your accent?" Blonde finally asked. "I'm Carswell Thorne, by the way, but call me Thorne or captain."

"Hello Carswell Thorne." Kevin bowed to him, making Thorne jump. "My accent...I won't know, honestly, but I do know a lot of languages."

A few girls giggled when they saw Kevin. He flashed them his trademark grin, making them giggle harder. His eyes scanned them, looking for Possible Candidates. He had an uncanny way of being charming yet polite, and his looks did hurt either. Black curls, green eyes, full lips, generally perfect looking. He had a bad habit, however, of having 7 girlfriends all at a time. Why? Because, simply why not? Plus he liked challenges, like the challenge of keeping 7 different girls and keeping them from finding out about any of the others.

So far? He was successful.

More than every thing else.

XxX

Cress took a deep breathe. She'd been lucky, it was a half-day which Sybil didn't know about. Lucky, _lucky_ her. (And slippery but she'll go with lucky).

She took of straight after, racing across the road, into the alleyway, running into a girl about two heads shorter than her. Which probably wasn't possible since the girl looked around the same age and Cress was only 150 centimetres. **(5 feet for you Americans)**

"Hello!" Cress greeted in what she hoped was a friendly manner. "I'm Cress, who are you?"

The other girl looked surprised for a while, then she smiled shyly. "My name is Cinder."

"Oh!" Cress smiled, she took in the fact that Cinder was on a wheelchair. "Well, I saw you around this area and you seemed...I don't know, lonely. I've been lonely for most of my life so I get what it's like."

"That's weird, why don't you have friend? You seem nice."

"I'm not allowed to go to anyone's house after school or parties or anything." Cress offered. "So they think I'm blowing them off and get offended."

"Oh." Cinder bit her lip. "Skype you?"

"You have to go?" Cress sighed.

"Yeah, sadly. Here's my account." Cinder opened a 'note' and typed it in. "'See you later!" With that, she turned and wheeled herself away.

XxX

"Jacin, if your tired, you can sleep." Winter placed a blanket over Jacin's legs.

"Thanks, but I'm supposed to be your _bodyguard_." Jacin replied, curious as to why Winter liked him better than her other ones. He'd asked them and they'd told him that she never seemed to open up to all of them, let alone dance with one.

"Yes, but you're different. You don't look at me like I'm _crazy _or 'nything."

"You aren't." He blurted. "You're just more in touch with your childish side."

"Thanks." Winter smiled. "I'll be fine tonight, you in my room."

He sat up. "Relax Winter, I'll be right here if you need me."

"Like if I have a nightmare?" Winter hugged herself, looking smaller and like a 6-year-old.

Jacin considered. Ugh, he couldn't believe he was going to-

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>(Continued from 4)<strong>

**...yet.**

**For those who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Livy2019 I'll explain it in a later crappie. If you want a hint, (and you've read my other fix) it's silimar to Phoenix's problem and (if you haven't) it has to do with malls, convince stores, the girls from the orphanage and security guards. As for Sapphire... later, when she gets *CENSORED BECAUSE IT'S A SPOILER*ed.**

** guest (one of them)**

**There won't be any Kaider YET. Y-E-T, YET! (they're totes my fave couple!)**

** LunarPTKX10**

**I read your review and was like: SHIZZLE I FORGOT TO MAKE THEM MEET! In the next Chappie. -**

** guest (the other)**

**Intestine? Interesting? Thanks :) I feel like the characters fly from my fingertips, its really easy for me to write them.**

** guest (the last one)**

**Aww, thanks.:D**

**Anyway, question of the question which I. have been asking all my friends (they'd look at me like I was crazy and would not reply) but...**

**How do you know if you like someone? (please answer in your review/PM)**

***Crickets chirping***


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: THERE IS SWEARING IN HERE. If you want to read it without the bad words, PM me, I'll send it to you.**

* * *

><p>Sapphire is scared. She's not usually scared, so this is a strange sensation, no she's never ever, <em>EVER<em> scared. Except this once it seems.

She wouldn't be feeling this way of it wasn't for that _stupid_ note.

It's short, but nowhere remotely _near_ sweet.

_They know._

_What your doing. Who your parents were. Why they died. How your alive, they don't know._

_I think you should hide,_

_A friend._

"Bloody 'Ell."She mumbles. Was this fear? the thing that felt like a giant snowman was breathing down her neck and tasted like bile? The thing that made her have nausea? The reason she felt cold? (Or maybe that was just the weather. It was almost spring, yes, but still winter.)

If that was fear, she was glad she rarely felt it.

XxX

_My name is Citrine. Citrine, Citrine. I didn't always get mocked for inability to speak. I'm not a freak, or a stupid person. I like to run, and I like to read._

After repeating that about a million times, she moves toward the store.

_Sad, sad_. She didn't always 'talk' like this.

Tears run down her face as she slipped into the store. A _Silent Freak._

She dashes her tears away. Clara's words hurt. Hurt so bad. _A Trash Digger._

_A Stupid Orphan._

When they moved, Clara was something she would _not _miss. At _all_. _Nada_. No siree.

At least she had a picture of Clara's expression when Scarlet punched her in the **FACE**! **(BOO YEAH XD! It seemed like something Scarlet might do...so yep.)**

XxX

"Did you get everything?" Pierce guided her into her dorm room.

A quick nod, a rustle as she pulls something out from her bag.

"Are you ok?" Rex looks at her.

Go back to China, _Chi-nah_ _freak_. **(Just an A/N to non-asians {not being racist} China is pronounced as Ch-IIIIIII-nah. Not Chi-nah. Trust me, I'm Chinese.)**

She nods and passed him all the items.

"Was it hard?" Rex asks. "Stealing them."

Citrine's job was to take orders of the people in the orphanage (that were in common mall shops, 'course) and steal them. She had advantages too, she had once been a kleptomaniac, and her records were in so if she got caught, she wouldn't be punished _too_ badly because she _"couldn't help it"_. Not that she could but it was better now.

Also, she did it because nobody got that the sensors didn't beep between the wall and the sensor.

_No._ She writes, as Rex isn't old enough to learn how she expresses herself. He also isn't old enough to know that not everyone is nice, not everyone doesn't mind mute's, or handicap's, or anything. she knows. First-hand and second-hand (because of a support group she goes to). _Not so bad. We need the money more than they do._

"We do, don't we?" Rose walks over, taking everything. "List." she holds her hand out.

Citrine loves her sister, she does, she _does_, but sometimes she wishes that Rose wasn't so... ... fricking _perfect_.

Really. Everyone loves Rose. No one ever thinks of one wrong thing about her. Even the cruel orphanage owner don't hate/dislike her. _At all _(which is actually surprising). Rose is also smart and, at fourteen, has been, is, and still is, practically a boy magnet, ever since boys have started noticing girls. She is popular and thin as a pin, has perfect _appearance_, perfect _attitude_, is nice at the _right times_ and mean at the right too. She's always punctual, and is good at everything she tries.

Citrine isn't jealous. No, she just hates it. She admires her sisters...them both with nice shiny curly black (with natural brown streaks from swimming) hair, nice golden skin and pretty coffee brown eyes, while she had short choppy dull _black_, just _black_ hair and dark eyes so dark they looked _pure_ black and skin a roasted yellow colour. She didn't use to worry about her appearance, then a boy made fun of her _face_. Citrine had faked nonchalance, but every day after had worried bout her features. Yippee. Also, they're better than her in every way that counts.

Sometimes, she feels like she's under her _younger_ sister's shadow, combine with Sapphire's. They're both _perfect_. In every single way.

Fine, she's jealous. So jealous, gosh danged _jealous_.

Admit it, if everyone had siblings like that, so would they.

XxX

Kevin didn't want to meet the weird girl who refused to talk to him, but he smashed into her anyway.

At the ice-skating rink, of all places, his once favorite haunt, but now he wouldn't be caught dead there.

Stupid girl. If he had his way, he was going to murder her. Completely, utterly, _murder _her.

It started with Kai and Thorne making him go. (Actually, he was the one who convinced them). They all went and Kevin had to teach them both how to skate. Then, as he went to show off for a pretty brunette, the _saumensch _(not the brunette, a different, not as pretty and definitely less talented) _**(READ THE BOOK THEIF, THEY TRANSLATE IT IN THERE)**_ crashed clumsily into them.

He called her that, out loud, as they got entangled. Usually he'd appreciate it but not if the girl was plain.

_Pequeña mierda _**(little shit, spanish, I used google translate so it might be weird)**. She'd typed on her phone, silencing him.

"_Hündin_ **(b**ch, german)**." He fired back through his teeth as he tried to push her off.

Connard **(****Ba***********d, French****)**. She wriggled about halfway off him.

And ended on his hand.

Talk about awkward. That word didn't even begin to cover it. He was practically copping a feel but he really didn't want to.

"_Sanctus crap_** (Holy crap, latin)**..." He tried to move his hand but unless he wanted it even _more_ awkward...

The girl (soon) rolled off him and, seeing his pleading face (and hardening her own) rather meanly pulled (cough cough, yank, cough cough) him to his feet - then, before he could regain his balance, pushed him roughly back onto the ice, flung chunks of it at him, and skated away after shooting him the bird.

Nose-thumbing her, he shot it back. (It's just karma.)

"Did you _touch_ her? Whoa. That is so..." Thorne pulls a face as a example. "She's not very pretty either."

"I know." Kevin says.

"Hey Kev. She goes to our school." Kai says, with a smirk. This _cannot_ be good. "I just thought of dare for you."

"Don't leave me hanging then." Kevin is a competitive person. He simply cannot turn down challenges, which is also why he told his friends about the 7 girlfriends thing (he was dared to tell one of his biggest, worsest {if that was a word. Is it baddest or worsest? Whichever} secrets).

"I dare you to make her one of the seven."

Well then.

**(Seven half-bloods, must answer the call/to storm or fire, the world must fall/an oath to keep with a final breath/and foes bear arms to the DOORS OF DEATH! Pjo reference, sorry, I'm such a book nerd :D)**

XxX

Cress was buzzing with happiness over the achievement known as 'Getting a Friend'.

In fact it would probably one of the best ideas she had, not telling Sybil about the half-day. Yesterday, she and Cinder had discussed things, like why Cinder was in a wheelchair, why Cress couldn't go to Cinder house (in which she dropped hints) and who they liked to think their parents were.

_"I used to think she was a queen and would take Peony and me away when we were sixteen, it wasn't ever going to happen, but I use to really hope it would happen. Stupid, huh?" Cinder had her head bowed, playing with a pencil. "I also had this weird dream..." She trailed off uncertainly._

_"Mine's worse. I use to pretend to be one of those Disney Princesses. I always read all those fairy tales."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Because good things happen to the main charactor, and the baddies get what they deserve." Cress thought for a moment. "Though, if the baddies thought they were good and they think the good guys are bad guys, then who is good?"_

Cress shook herself out of her bubble of flashbacks just as a voice rang out. "Watch out!"

_Huh_ Cress looked up too late.

A board smacked into her stomach multiple times, causing her to double over in pain. Then, by the time she processed that that was a bad idea, she had already been hit in the head twice. She cries out and staggers backwards. Her vision is swimming and her knees are buckling. She cries out softly as her knees finally give in and she smashes into the floor. (she might have even blacked out for a bit...)

"Ugh..." When Cress finally woke up and/or sat up, her vision was swimming and her head was pounding.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice asked.

She muttered a word that would cause mistress to spank her. _Hard_.

"I get why she fainted, I mean, the sight of me does make girls swoon, and try to kiss my feet and get my autograph, but usually more complimenting things are said about me. Like 'Oh, Thorne, you're sooooo _dreamy_' or 'OMG MARRY ME!' but I suppose you can't have everything in life." Thorne? Surely...

He literally _beat her up,_ with a _board_, and says _that_?!

"Yeah, he's pretty unbelievable." A hand entered her line of sight and she took it gratefully.

"Not always in a good way, dough." A heavily accented voice agreed._ Dough? What dough?_

_Had she said that outloud?_

"Yes, you did. And for the record, the board overtook me and possessed me, making me hit you with it." Thorne nods.

"I said 'though', not 'dogh'." The accented voice muttered.

"Kev, your pronunciation is really bad." Thorne points out.

Cress turns to the person who helped her and her words die in her throat. Two boys stand there. One she recognises, who's Kaito Rikan, the son of the president. The other is the new boy, who mistress got her to look up in case he was a threat. His name was Kevin and he was probably described as a player. At _least_.

"Th-thank you-u." She finally manages.

"No thank you for me?" Thorne asks from behind her.

"You beat me up with a-" She clamps her teeth onto her tongue. Do not call attention to yourself, Cresent. Unless you want to die. Cress didn't doubt it. When her friend Julian did, he vanished mysteriously in the middle of the night.

"Sorry for taking up your time." She forces herself to say that. "I'll be going."

"Nah, I think you're good." Kevin leaned forward and cups a hand around her ear. "Kick him where it _hurts_. _Real hard_." He 'whispers' loudly.

"You can do that." She flushes, not only from the close contact. "Sorry, sorry."

Cress speed walks out of the corridor, acting normal, pretending not to hear the: "So I'll see you around?" from Thorne or the: "Sorry? No need, he beat you up with a plank!" from Kai.

No, acting like it was normal to bump into the schools three hottest boys.

Her life liked to be about throwing good things at her in a sukish way.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it, please leave a review. I think if you were reading carefully, you might be able to tell where Citrine meets Cinder. XD It's really subtle, because I am all if not sneaky (JK, JK) Also read my profile. There's an important message there.<strong>


End file.
